


Double or Nothing

by ForTheLoveOf



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fiore trying to cope while being a celestial hot mess, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, aka prepare for the very real possibility of having your emotions gently softly crushed, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOf/pseuds/ForTheLoveOf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Preacher finale drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

 

He'd spent hours turning the little thing in his hands.

Spotted it lying on the diner floor, long-forgotten. Looked like DeBlanc's, but not quite.

 

_Heads_

It felt wrong doing this without him.

_Heads, he comes back_

He still didn't seem to remember how to breathe quite right, ever since-

_Heads, he comes back to **me**_

-how to breathe without that low-burning ache between his lungs flaring up.

_Heads, he comes back_

Human bodies were funny that way. He spun the metal disk on its side and listened to its rasping.

_Tails-_

The coin rattled on.

_Tails, he-_

He touched his lips with one hand. _He could still **feel** -_

**_It's alright, my dear._ **

 

Human bodies were funny that way.

**_Double or nothing._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally meant to showcase how, despite all the grief, Fiore ultimately, desperately, _stubbornly_ chooses to cling onto hope, no matter how painful. Post _Mumbai Sky Tower_ however, I've been having the sneaking feeling the 'double or nothing' tagline might be interpreted, for lack of a better word, _differently_ so I'd just like to say **fuck** that ep for retroactively messing up my fic on top of everything else.
> 
> Works inspired by this one: [(fanart)](https://ianmahler.tumblr.com/post/150205553012/double-or-nothing-x-hed-spent-hours-turning-the)


End file.
